The War for The Land of the Gods
by xx Beautiful Twilight xx
Summary: In the Land of the Gods, everyone was sure Syaoran Li would continue to deliver peace. But everything takes a huge turn and Syaoran is left to fight among many different individuals to gain his right back. Will the Gods keep their promise? [Syao&Saku]


**STORY: The War for The Land of the Gods.**

**PROLOGUE: The Assassination**

**CREATED BY: Tiffany A.K.A. Beautiful Twilight**

**DISCLAIMER****: Most Characters are not mine. Plot is. There are a few Characters in the close future that will be mine. But as of now, they are not.**

**A/N: A little story I created for you enjoyment. And Mine. I hope enjoy. Please review, it will make me feel loved.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Land of Gods was a beautiful land ruled by that of the Li's. Generations of the family have kept the Land of Gods beautiful, profitable. Mountains were lush with green grass; rivers were of clear-blue water, full of fish. The forest went on forever, all sides of the Land were happy together; the East, the West, the South, and the North where the King Xing Li ruled.

People all over the Land were well nourished. The un-employment was left to the children and elders, to the sick or the broken. There was no such thing as slaves—servants and maids and housekeepers that were paid for their jobs and returned to their family each day, able to feed their young ones.

Livestock was well; cows and pigs and fish and ducks, bread and potatoes and wheat. It was all well-managed, with farmers who were trusted by the Great King of the Land of Gods. And the Gods really did grant the villagers with good Lands. Everything was how is should be.

Criminals were punished for their wrong-doing only with a fair trial, heard by the king or someone of his appointing. The Royal Elders helped in ruling the kingdom, providing their wisdom to the king when he asked, not ever moving into his decisions unless necessary. Which was hardly ever, because King Xing Li was a kind and fair king, and very responsible.

But as for his twin brother, Xi Quan Li, it was a different story. Why was he not allowed to bathe in the glory his brother did? Because he was younger by a second. Perfect Xing Li had been favored, had been named the new King. His brother was far to kind—people needed to be punished, not waited on for a trial. Didn't his brother see that if he collected slaves instead of servants and maids and butlers he'd have even more profit for himself? And the meat should be only for the Royal family. Not his 'loyal subjects.'

Xi Quan Li was a much more fit king. And he would be king.

If it was the last thing he did.

**Syaoran Li, Age 21—Royal Grounds.**

He was ready for his duties. He was ready to take a bride. To have an heir and teach him the leadership, the responsibility, and the fairness of being a King. Like his father had taught him. And tonight he was to be officially named by his father as the next King, so that when Xing Li grew too old, or died, the Land of Gods would be safe and secured with a fair king. A king named Syaoran Li.

There was still much for this young man to learn, he knew. There were things that would take physical knowledge. He needed more to his brain, as educated as he was, he knew there was more. He was knowledge-hungry, and he planned to stay with a great master in the next two years after his naming. Which master would take him in, he did not know. Only King Xing knew, and he wasn't letting anyone know.

As for a wife, many suitable maidens came from far, hoping that they would be the queen. He had sat and chatted and ate with all of them, as his father and mother had as well. Only one appeased to them, and even she was not very wanted. The young daughter of Rumiko Kawagawa and Kazue Jing from the West. They were of high status and good fortune, but their upbringing and discipline to their servants were unwelcomed by King Xing, as the rest of their family. But if she was the only one, Syaoran was sure he could keep Yasue under control as to her desires to hurt people. All he needed from her was a son.

As young Syaoran walked through the castle, bright colors embraced him. His mother loved color, so when she had moved into the castle with her husband, her king, she had asked to have the magicians light up the castle with colored-silk, marble walls, and gold railings. In love, and knowing that the woman did not want such things simply for the expensive price, but for the welcoming of anyone who came for a visit or in distress, they would feel welcomed and hopeful.

She had created a traditional garden around the palace, with wooden benches and brick walkways, man-made streams, assorted flowers and trees. His mother truly was that of color.

He hurried along further, rushing to his father, a broad smile on his young face. He looked much like his father, tall, broad-shouldered, a wide mouth and gentle nose. His cheekbones were defined, his eyes slanted yet large, a beautiful amber color that brightened more so in the sunlight or candle light. His skin dark from the labor around the castle, for the practice he did in the courtyard, and the trips he often made into the village to greet the villagers and talk with them.

He also wore similar clothes to his father—a white tunic embroidered in gold, a thick leather belt around his waist, with the same white colored, gold embroidered breeches, and high leather boots. On his head, atop the messy strands of brown locks, lay a small gold crown for his young Royal Highness. He was taught to wear it to every announcement or meetings held at the castle, especially for the one held today.

Xing embraced his eldest son, holding him tightly to his chest, the forty-something year old man greatly proud of his heir. Not that he didn't love his other children—he had a set of twins, boy and girl, under the name Ling and Toshi. And they loved their older brother as well as the king and queen did. And as much as everyone else loyal to the Gods.

Syaoran Li would make a Great King.

"Syaoran, Great man and wonderful son, my treasure, my heart—you will become a very good King, you will be a just king, and a kind king. You will be knowledgeable—and to expand your already wide view in knowledge, I have selected the Master who will teach you." The King looked at his son carefully, watched a serious yet anxious smile curve on the princes' lips.

"Father, do I have the pleasure of knowing who this Master is?" He asked, and Xing nodded, smiling.

"Of course you do, my son. You will go to the far south, to the ocean, and learn with the Master Kinomoto—"

"Father, Master Kinomoto! He has long stopped training!" Syaoran looked worried, he had hoped for Master Kuneko, or Master Min. Why Master Kinomoto? Was the man still alive?

"Do not doubt me, Syaoran—"

"Never, My King." Syaoran spoke, bowing his head slowly and then looking back up.

"Your King, and your father, Syaoran, I know Kinomoto. He has agreed upon taking you. But no one should know, because the training is secret—as you know. It is dangerous for one young Royal Man to walk along the Lands without his guards, especially with that horrid uncle of yours! He wants you dead. Banishing him was the best thing I've done as a king. Let's hope it was right, and the Gods don't strike me for it."

"Of course not, Father. The Gods love you and respect you, because you keep their people prospered." Syaoran explained, nodding to the man in front of him.

Xing smiled slowly, nodding. "Tonight, you meet once more with the people from the village. They will see you now more then ever as their future king. In the early hours of morning, you alone will ride south. Keep going until you meet someone who holds a Dove. When he asks you what your purpose of coming to the South is, you will say 'to honor and respect thy Gods, for they have guided me here and will forever guide me to everlasting peace.' Do you understand, Syaoran?"

Syaoran studied him. The Gods—everlasting peace. It was true, was it not? And so he nodded. "Yes, My King, My Father, My Teacher. I will do as I am told." And he bowed, then stood and hugged the old man, holding him close as Xing did the same.

"Let's go, My Son that makes me Proud, the Villagers wait anxiously to see their Official New King—Syaoran Li. A Great King."

When the Royal family was announced, carefully they walked out on to the balcony, looking down at the millions of people gathered to this place. Guards were everywhere, because a few in the Land of Gods were evil, and killing Syaoran, or better yet, the King before he had a chance to name Syaoran as his successor, could cause a Great War. And that was something no one wanted.

The villagers from near and far cheered. The Royal family waved. Then, all was quiet, as the Kings voice boomed kindly to the citizens.

"It is my great honor, Gods people, to bring you the name of my successor. To be able to announce someone who will help the Gods in keeping peace for all, to help the sick and the elderly and the newborns, to assist in the livestock and in your problems. Gods People, I am proud to announce that I will give you a man who shows great kindness, great love, great fairness and equality. I present to you a man who you all know, and will know more-so as your King. I give you, God's People, a man who will be known as a Great King. I pronounce, your Kings Successor, S—"

Everyone waited. Quietly, anticipating the announcement of King Xing. Everyone knew who it was, but it was to be official.

Why did he stop? Why did this man, this king, stop before he named him? Everyone waited.

_Syaoran Li. Syaoran Li. __**SYAORAN LI. **_Why wasn't he saying it?

"**FATHER!**" The scream roared through the throat of Syaoran Li. The Villagers screamed, as arrows flew in from different directors. Someone charged from behind them, both Syaoran and Xing, even with the arrow through his stomach, pulled their swords and fought. Ling and Toshi were pushed around, Queen Yelan was held at knife point. Guards fought to protect them—there was a riot going in the streets, blood was being shed to the innocent villagers. Men kept coming from all directions, arrows, knives, swords.

Then there was an arrow in Syaoran's left leg, one in his shoulder, someone had hit him in the head with something, warm, hot, sticky blood ran down his face, staining his white clothes. He saw his father go down—an arrow was too close to his heart, too close, but not close enough, right? _Right?!_

"Father!" Syaoran fell next to him, taking his face in his hands, looking at the man he respected and loved so much. "Father, hold on, Father. We will get you to the doctor, the healer, the magician. Hold on!" He begged, but the man was shaking his head, his hands holding on to Syaorans' hands, shaking, trembling, trying his best to speak.

"It is too late, Syaoran. This arrow is too far in my heart—leave, Son. My wonderful son, find Zen and ride him as fast as you can. To the man with the dove. Find him and find Master Kinomoto and train."

"No—No, father. I can't leave my family—I need to fight, I need to—"

"Listen to me! If you do not leave then I will never, ever forgive you, my son. Let me die in peace, Syaoran, please, ride to the south and find him. I beg of you…" He was coughing blood now, and the young prince was crying, sobbing. He laid his head on his fathers chest, nodding.

"Father—father, I love you and I'll obey you. And I will come back to fight back for my country. For our country." He started to stand, and the King had a smile on his face.

"Syaoran—remember you are my pride and joy. You will live a good life and be a good king. This is your duty, my dream, and what you want. I love you, Syaoran Li, King of the Land of Gods."

It was all Syaoran could do to give one last look at him before he ran out from the balcony. It was just as he had figured—men were being attacked inside the palace as well. He removed his sword, screamed, and let his sword move through the body of the first man who attacked him. Oh, he was furious. And all emotions were going to be shown through this. Damn the person who had done this.

Damn his uncle.

He wasn't sure how many people he had to kill to get through the castle and to the stables—where the building was burning in flames. He needed Zen, but he wasn't going to let the other horses burn to death. Every step closer to Zen, he unlocked the gates, letting each horse out before he got to Zen, his black stallion who was becoming frantic. Yet, at the sight of Syaoran, he calmed. Syaorans hands touched the horse, his face coming to the side of Zens.

"They have killed Our King, Zen. We ride furiously to the South." He kicked himself onto the horse and tapped his back fiercly. "We ride!" He yelled, and the horse took off, Syaoran riding low on Zen's back.

They rode hard and fast. He didn't look back once, knew if he did, he'd turn around and go against his father.

It took hours, but not longer had he been riding under the peace he was supposed to bring. When he reached the gate to the South, his thighs were soar and bleeding, the skin torn and blood soaking through his white and gold breeches. Blood was dried at the side of his face, no longer wet and sticky. He had long ago pulled the arrows out of his shoulder and legs, throwing them far to discard them. He was tired to the point that he had rested his head again the neck of Zens, letting his eyes rest for a few long minutes.

When Zen halted, his body shot up, his eyes searching until he found the shadow that Zen had sensed. Whoever it was was not trying to be subtle about his position. And there was something white and small in his hand. It made Syaoran squint before he noted it was a dove.

"What is your purpose here?" The man asked, and Syaoran frowned.

'_I'm sorry father. Your words are no longer the truth.'_

"What Gods are there to honor? To be loyal to? They have not guided me here, Zen, my horse has. And they do not bring everlasting peace—they have created war between their lands!" It was like venom coming from his mouth—he was so angry, so hurt. To him, there were no Gods.

The man stepped down from his perch, coming into few view. He was tall and broad—much to the same height as Syaoran. But in the light of the moon, you could see the dark skin, the dark eyes, the fierceness in them. And only one sentence left his mouth.

"Wrong Answer." And the bird flew from his hands as he took a step closer.

**A/N: Ooh. Wrong answer. Well, who is this strange man with the dove? You'll have to find out with the first true chapter. What's going to happen? Oh, this is sad. A cliffhanger in the prologue. Well, that's not good at all. Sticking around? You better!**

**Love, **

**Tiffany.**


End file.
